eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Sovereign of Rile Mission System
Overview is part of the reward system introduced with the launch of Kunark Ascending. They are given as rewards to various missions and Public Quests. How to Earn Requirement *Level 100 is needed to get a Normal mission, a Daily mission or a Weekly mission *The 3 mission types exist in solo, advanced solo and heroic versions. They work like independent mission systems. *You can only have 1 Weekly mission. *You can only have 1 Daily mission. *You can only have 1 Normal mission for a given zone. *You can have a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone. *It is possible to share missions if the above listed requirements are fulfilled and the mission is available from the quest giver at that time. Daily Missions Solo missions in Obulus Frontier * a wandering tome - from Obulus Opus in Wurmscale Barrens - rewards with 5 keys Instance Daily Missions *Obtain from: ** at within in ** * The Daily Missions are offered for an Kunark Ascending instance. * Daily Missions reward 2 (advanced solo) or 5 (heroic) and at least , depending on the mission. (This quest will likely take the "Daily Double" nickname). * The weekly quest changes every Wednesday night. *Solo Missions: ** Each gives , a infusion and 2 *Heroic Missions: ** - lvl 106 heroic Each gives , a choice of 1 crate with jewelery or infusion items and 15 *Event Heroic Missions: ** - lvl 106 heroic Each gives , a choice of 1 crate with jewelery or infusion items and 15 Weekly Missions *Obtain from: ** at within in ** * Weekly Missions are offered for Kunark Ascending instances. * The mission rewards 15 (solo/advanced solo), 25 (heroic), 25 (event heroic) or 50 (epic) and at least . * The weekly quest changes every Wednesday night. Solo Weekly Missions * *Obulus Upon Us 15 + Advanced Solo Weekly Missions * 15 + Group Weekly Missions * 25 + Group (Event Heroic) Weekly Missions * 25 + Raid:Weekly Missions *For the Crusade 50 + Instance Missions *The normal missons can be started at: **'Solo and Advanced Solo Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in **'Heroic Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in **'Event Heroic Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in *An NPC next to each zone-in also offers missions for each of the instances. *These missions give ? (solo), 3 (advanced solo) or 5 (heroic) as their reward. *The missions each have an 18 hour repeat timer after completion. Solo Instances (100) * Advanced Solo Instances (101) * *Vile Sorcery Each gives , a misson crate, and 3 Group (101 Heroic): * Each gives , 1 Mission Reward Crate and 15 Event Heroic (106 Heroic) * Each gives , 1 Mission Reward Crate and 10 Tradeskill Missions Those who have completed the "Tradeskill Epic 2.0" need to earn Sovereign of Rile to purchase tradeskill books in Twark. This can be done by taking one daily and several weekly missions from Oogthor in Twark. See the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline for details about needed supplies. Spending Sovereign of Rile * at within in Category:Mission Quests Category:Kunark Ascending